Alektorophobia
by vivian.1200
Summary: Everyone has a fear for a reason. Just what is Tyler's reason for fearing chickens? This story is based on when Tyler was 10. Warning this will get a little bit dark! One-Shot.


Vivian: Welcome all to my first Total Drama fic! My favorite character of all time is Tyler! I wonder why he's not talked about so much… Anyway onwards!

Summary: Everyone has a fear for a reason. Just what is Tyler's reason for fearing Chickens? Well this is a story based on when Tyler was turning 10. Warning this is dark!

Genre: Horror/Hurt/Comfort

Main Characters- Tyler, Lindsay

OCS- Tommy, Ariana, Aia, and Bradley

* * *

 **One-shot: Alektorophobia**

~ (Campsite with the original cast)

"This is a great party for the reunion of Total Drama" Trent said as he strummed some of his guitar strings.

"Yeah it's pretty great" Beth agreed.

"So like what should we talk about?" Owen questioned.

"Hey you know we've learned a lot about the phobias of everyone. There's just one phobia I don't get…" Gwen said.

"Which one's that?" Bridgette asked.

"I don't get Tyler's fear of chickens. Out of everything to be afraid of why chickens?" Gwen replied.

Tyler sighed. Lindsay leaned closer to him. "Tyler you can tell us right?" Lindsay questioned.

"I suppose. Just as long as you don't bring any chickens out" Tyler stated.

"Okay we promise dude" Geoff agreed.

Tyler sighed again, and said- "it all started when I was turning 10".

~ (Flashback to 6 years ago)

Tyler was excited for today. It was the day he was turning 10 years old. He went out to his backyard where his mom was placing the cake. "Having a fun time so far Tyler?" his mother, Aia, asked.

"Yeah mommy" Tyler responded.

"Great I think your father is bringing the entertainment. Everyone's almost ready for you!" Aia stated.

Tyler smiled as he rushed over to his friends. "Tommy is everything going okay?" Tyler asked his best friend.

"Pretty okay. Can't wait for that entertainment though" Tommy replied.

"Yeah I know! I hope it's great!" Tyler said happily.

A few hours go past when finally his dad pulls up in the driveway. He gets out of the car. Then someone in a chicken suit gets out of the other side.

His dad walks up to him along with the other guy.

"Daddy is this the entertainment?" Tyler asked seeing the man.

"Yep this is our entertainment. His name is Mr. Chicken" his father, Bradley, replied.

"Hey kids I'm Mr. Chicken. I come from a very special place!" the man said.

"Yay nice to meet you Mr. Chicken!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you too" Mr. Chicken stated.

"Shall we get partying? It's time for cake and ice cream!" Ariana exclaimed.

Tyler nodded in agreement. Everyone gathered at the table with the cake. "Everyone time to sing the birthday song!" Aia announced.

Everyone joined in unison- "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Tyler! Happy Birthday to you!".

Tyler closed his eyes and smiled larger.

"Okay time to cut the cake. Anyone got a knife?" Aia asked.

"Yeah I got one" Mr. Chicken replied.

"Why does the entertainment have a knife?" Aia questioned raising her eyebrow.

"You're so judgmental of everything" Brad argued. The two began to fight.

The fighting continued for about 5 minutes till suddenly a scream sounded out. Everyone looked to where the scream came from. Mr. Chicken was standing there, knife drawn with blood over his outfit. A little girl who had come to the party was lying on the table with blood covering her spot.

Everyone screamed. They all suddenly scattered. Mr. Chicken ran after them. Tyler quickly found his mom. "Mom what's happening?" Tyler asked her.

"I think your father picked up the wrong type of entertainment. We've got to call the police!" Aia stated.

Screaming ensured throughout the whole time Aia and Tyler made their way to the house. Aia grabbed the phone. She was about to dial when she was hit in the head by something hard. Tyler looked down to see a big rock lying beside his mother's head. "Mommy!" Tyler screamed. Tyler stood up and ran for a bush. He looked over it to see Mr. Chicken cutting into someone's gut and pulling out their organs. Tyler felt like he was going to be sick. Mr. Chicken killed everyone from the party in various gory ways. Like cutting through the head, ripping out their hearts, and slicing up their limbs so they bled to death.

Then Mr. Chicken came over to the bush Tyler was hiding behind. He picked him up. Tyler looked at him with scared, wide eyes. "Let this be a lesson to you kid. To you and your parents. Never trust someone you pick off the road" he stated then he set him down. "Happy morbid birthday Tyler. Hope you had fun!" Mr. Chicken stated then handed him three eggs from his pouch. Tyler watched him leave. Then looked down to the three eggs. They suddenly hatched into little baby chicks. Tyler screamed so loudly the other half of the neighborhood heard him.

~ (Back to the campsite)

Everyone was looking at him in shock. "Seriously that's why you're afraid of chickens?" Gwen questioned.

"Yeah…" Tyler said looking away.

"Oh my god… my poor sweetie" Lindsay exclaimed hugging him.

"I have a few questions" Heather stated.

"What's that?" Tyler asked.

"First who was Tommy?" Heather asked.

"He was previous best friend back in childhood" Tyler replied.

"So was Ariana?" Heather questioned.

"Yes" Tyler nodded.

"Okay what happened to your mother?" Heather asked.

"She's okay. She had a bit of a concussion but she lived" Tyler responded.

"And where was your father?" she continued.

"I really don't know. He just seemed to disappear. He came back about 15 minutes later" Tyler stated.

"Wow. I'm sorry I doubted your fear Tyler. A serial killer is a prefect reason to be scared of something" Heather said.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Tyler… I'll be here for you don't worry!" Lindsay said smiling.

"Thanks Lindsay. I can always count on you" Tyler said hugging her, and then kissing her.

"Awww" everyone else exclaimed.

* * *

Vivian: Yeah so this was my first Total Drama Fic. Let me know if you guys would like to hear more of my ideas! Thank you and goodnight!


End file.
